


Because somehow your boyfriend is now a baby

by The_ILoveYou_Game



Category: DCU
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Gen, M/M, mild Timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ILoveYou_Game/pseuds/The_ILoveYou_Game
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has to deal with a baby Kon but refuses to get help from Bruce</p>
<p>Thank God for big brother Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because somehow your boyfriend is now a baby

“Oh my god.” Tim stared at the toddler that was practically swimming the massive black shirt. “Oh. My. God.”

The big blue eyes stared at the former boy wonder, it’s face expressionless.

Tim paced a little around the room, wringing his hands and racking his brain.

_Come on, Drake, get it together. This isn’t a big deal; No! You’ve dealt with way worse situations than this! Come one, now, and use that big brain of yours to figure out a way to fix this._

He stopped in his tracks to stare at the child sitting on the floor.

_It’s only a de-aged version of your boyfriend. No problem!_

The young Kon reached his chubby arms up enthusiastically at the nervous Tim “Gahh!” He smiled and giggled, drool leaking down from his mouth.

Tim crouched in front of the baby and waved his hand in his face “Kon? Are you still in there? At all? Conner?”

The only response he got was more gurgling noises and a sudden pull on his shoulders. Baby Kon was still very strong.

Tim almost toppled to the floor as Kon tried to climb up his shoulders. The super-baby wrapped his arms around the vigilante’s neck and Tim cradled him with one arm.

He stared at the thing that had caused all of this. The average looking weapon layed on the lab table where he had set it down when it turned his superpowered boyfriend into a child.

_Who the hell makes ‘de-aging rays’ anymore anyways? Seriously, I know some of these villains are deranged but this isn’t some campy 1960’s cartoon._

He sighed as Kon played with the straps across his chest. Flipping out his phone, he dialed a number knowing he would probably regret it.

“Dick…I think I need your help.”

* * *

 

“We stopped an arms shipment but this gun stood out from all the rest. It was emitting some kind of weird radiation so Kon and I brought it back to my lab to analyze it. It shot off and hit him and…well..” He gestured to the sleeping baby on his sofa, wrapped in a familiar black shirt with a red ‘S’.

Dick had been quietly laughing since he got to the apartment and saw Tim trying to calm a crying, de-aged superhero.

“Seriously, stop being a di-” Dick arched an eyebrow at the word about to leave Tim’s mouth “You know what I mean.”

“Wow, Drake. I never took  _you_ for being a pedophile but I guess the only one who would want to date you would be a clueless infant.”

“Damian. Shut up.” Dick reprimanded his sidekick through his chuckling.

“And why, in God’s name, did you bring the little demon?” Tim was getting more and more frustrated with the situation.

“Damian and I are partners Tim; we were investigating together when you called.” Dick had calmed down enough and saw the obvious annoyance in his little brother’s face. He walked over and patted Tim’s should reassuringly. “So have you talked to anyone else other than me?”

Tim sighed “No, Clark’s off in space and Bruce is…” He trailed off.

“Bruce?”

“Yeah. God, it would be so embarrassing to tell him about  _this_.” Tim looked sadly at the sofa. “After I’ve made such a big deal about how I don’t need him?”

“You know what’s even more embarrassing? Going on dates with a baby half-human, half-kryptonian super clone.” Dick stated. Tim had to give him credit; he always knows exactly what to say.

“I say you raise him, Drake. It’ll be good for a baby to have such a strong female role model.” Damian walked around the living room, looking intently at every object. No doubt trying to find a weak spot in the room somewhere.

Tim glared daggers at the boy.

Dick crossed his arms disapprovingly “Damian. Shut. Up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like fics about babies. Babies are cute. Tim and Kon are cute. Cute.


End file.
